An Accursed Existence and the Bonds of Love
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: Faced with new peril in the shadows of the past, Anko must fight against herself in order to protect Kurenai and all that is precious to her. Anko X Kurenai. Yuri. Sequel to Enchantment of Destruction's Curse. Complete
1. A New Threat

A/N: So it looks like it's time for Anko X Kurenai round 2 for me. I'm not really surprised Enchantment had the most support, if any of my fics deserved a sequel this was probably the most clear. That fic just seems lacking and unfulfilled. I am actually glad I get another shot at capturing this wonderful pairing and hopefully getting it right this time. For new readers, Enchantment of Destruction's Curse (I realize that title was pretty bizarre, that's what happens when trying to come up with a title in the middle of the night for a story when you really have no idea what's going to happen in it and just decided to string together random words that maybe, hopefully work in some way) was one of my earlier fanfics and starred Anko and Kurenai. This story picks off shortly after the other ends. This is yuri, it will have sexual material intended for mature audiences, do not read if you don't like it. Now since this is a sequel let me do a little summary of the first fic to refresh everyone's memory / prepare readers too lazy to go and read the other fic.

Disclaimer: The taco stole my fish (and more significantly… I do not own Naruto).

Summary of Enchantment of Destructions Curse: Anko and Kurenai, leading a team of randomly assembled chunin are sent to protect a port town near the border of the land of Sound from the threat of possible invasion during a viral outbreak. It is soon concluded that the outbreak is indeed manmade but is the work of a single individual independent of the sound ninja. This individual who quickly shows himself is called Kaizo Karyuudomi, and in medical researcher from Kirigakure (Mist village), who believes it his duty to wipe out mankind. He has two former test subjects, young girls he has genetically altered to be his loyal servants, Reimei and Musouka.

A fight begins, the chunin on the mission are forced to face off against Reimei while Anko and Kurenai fight Musouka. During the fight Musouka reveals her ability to control someone's emotions; Hit with this power, Anko is sent into a unnatural mindset for her that painfully forces her curse seal to open. While Anko is paralyzed with pain, Kurenai proceeds to immobilize Musouka and thus finds herself in a fight with Kaizo himself. The evil man proves to be too much for her though, as he releases his own curse seal. Kurenai is faced with sure death but at the last moment, Anko, despite the intensity of her pain, saves her by delivering a crippling injury to Karyuudomi who is forced to retreat. Anko falls unconscious in Kurenai's arms as her curse seal recedes. Anko remains unconscious for a week.

When she wakes up she is startled to find Kurenai watching over her. Kurenai proceeds to thank Anko for saving her life then she proceeds to tease Anko relentlessly before confessing feeling of love to her with a kiss. Anko doesn't require much more convincing and the two then have hot yuri sex. Now lovers, the two women wait for Kaizo Karyuudomi to resurface, hoping to silence his threat for good.

They don't wait long. The chunin once more fight and this time kill Reimei. Anko and Kurenai are faced with Musouka again as well. This time the young girl uses her ability to dislodge Kurenai's emotion and send her in a blind rage against Anko who finds it impossible to fight back against the one she loves. A simple kiss restores Kurenai to herself and the two without a word devise a plan that catches their opponent in an illusion and Musouka is killed.

Anko and Kurenai proceed to fight Kaizo together this time and this time he proves powerless even with his curse seal, against the two opponents. In a move of desperation, Kaizo opts to use an experimental elixir to transform himself into a deadly monster. It seems hopeless at first, but determined to get through this together Anko and Kurenai pull of a plan and mange to eliminate their enemy for good. The story ends on a hopeful note as Anko and Kurenai realize it was their love that let them come out victorious.

---End Summary---

It was calm and quiet as the two women found their way before the Hokage. It was morning. They had made their return during the previous night. Anko Mitarashi smiled as the women next to her delivered their report.

As Kurenai Yuhi concluded accounting what had occurred on the mission, a smug look crept across the fifth Hokage's face. In a light, informal tone Tsunade spoke, "Protecting the village, stopping the outbreak, and eliminating a top ranked criminal. Looks like I really got my moneys worth with you guys."

"That's right! But I guess you have to expect great results from someone of my talent." Anko gloated.

Kurenai gave a soft laugh and then a sigh. With obvious sarcasm she spoke, "Yes, lord Hokage, with someone as incredible as Anko on the team missions like this are easy." She let out another chuckle before continuing while shaking her head, "As I see it, with Anko's help we could have defeated an entire army of enemy ninja's."

Anko shot her a scowl and Tsunade gave a brief laugh. The Hokage smiled as she said in a warm voice, "Well, it look's like you two are the same as ever. Glad to see that facing such danger didn't change you too much."

"Well it did change one thing…" Anko said smiling brightly as she glanced in Kurenai's direction.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Our love lives." Kurenai shot her own cool smile as she spoke in a crisp voice.

"Really? How so?" Tsunade seemed even more eager to pry.

"We now have one." Anko nodded as she spoke. After a slight pause she added in a suggestive tone, "With each other."

Tsunade immediately turned to Kurenai who met her with a shrug and a reluctant nod. Convinced, the blonde woman laughed slightly before speaking in a cool voice, "Well, that certainly is something, uh, different. Good luck, I guess."

"Thanks. I'm sure, with Anko I'll need all the luck I can get." Kurenai replied in a light tone, giving a short laugh at the end.

"You're really awful. You know that?" Anko said glaringly.

There was a moment of laughter before the Hokage started back up in a reluctant sigh, "Anyways, due to how that mission turned out and the danger you faced, the two of you will be free from any further missions for some time. Enjoy."

The other two nodded and turned to leave the audience chamber. As they found themselves outside Anko spoke once more, enthusiastically, "So now this whole thing's officially behind us."

"So it would seem." Kurenai replied smugly.

"So what do we do now, Kurenai?" Anko asked intently, as they continued to walk.

"We should probably work at packing your things, my love." Kurenai suggested in a simple manner.

"Why am I the one moving?" Anko voiced another question, this time slightly irritated.

"Because your place is small and ugly." Kurenai answered bluntly.

"It's not that bad…" Anko quietly attempted to defend her small, run down apartment, but looking at Kurenai's face and remembering the times she had seen the other woman's home, a comparatively higher grade home, knew it was hopeless.

The two lovers continued to walk the streets of Konoha in the direction of Anko's apartment. They soon caught sight of friendly faces along the way. Kakashi Hatake leaned up against a pole, book in hand. Offering conversation and smoking a cigarette, Asuma Sarutobi stood nearby.

"Oh hey guys! How's it going?" Anko burst out with energy as she approached the two men.

"Oh, hey, Anko, Kurenai." Kakashi said nonchalantly without looking up from his book.

"Hey. Heard from Iruka that mission they sent you on turned out to be real trouble. Glad to see you back safe." Asuma said gruffly, looking in Kurenai's direction.

"It wasn't so bad. Even the most hardened criminal ninja are no match for me." Anko made the reply, doing so with particularly cocky mannerisms.

Asuma seemed to ignore the younger woman though continuing instead in a reflective tone as he lit a new cigarette, "I shoulda known that one would have been something. I'd have signed up for it myself instead of leaving it to you girls…"

"Me and Anko were perfectly capable of completing things on our own, thank you." Kurenai spoke somewhat harshly.

Asuma cringed slightly at the toxicity of Kurenai's tone. Apologetically he started, "Listen, Kurenai. Maybe this weekend we could-"

"I'm busy." Kurenai cut him off forcefully.

"Well then when are you free?" The man asked showing slight irritation.

"I don't know. Probably never." Kurenai said in a cool yet bitter voice.

"What?! Why?!" Asuma asked indignantly.

"I've moved on to something new." Kurenai said coldly, without second thought.

"But…" Asuma started but couldn't come up with a further protest.

Kurenai then grabbed Anko by the hand and pulled her along as she walked away, talking in a clear voice as she did so, "Now let's hurry love, we need to work at getting you moved in with me."

Quickly Kurenai exited the scene with Anko, leaving a mixture of anger and disbelief on Asuma's face as she did. Kakashi continued to quietly mind his business.

"Well, that was pretty harsh, don't you think?" Anko said, impressed and maybe a little disturbed, as the two approached her former home.

"It needed to be done. As I see it he just picked a really unfortunate time to argue with me." Kurenai said with a sigh.

"Well even if you and him had been on good terms, I'm sure you still wouldn't have been able to resist me back there." Anko said with a cocky sureness.

"Sure. If it makes you feel good, go ahead and keep telling yourself that…" Kurenai said under her breath.

"But you love me, right?" Anko said, upset.

"Yes. Of course I do." Kurenai used a sugar-coated tone that seemed somewhat patronizing. She added in a more serious manner, "I only meant that I probably never would have went on that mission had we not been having… issues."

"Then I guess it was all luck it turned out this way." Anko said in a carefree, happy manner as the two found their way inside her apartment.

The two lovers spent the rest of the day packing up and moving Anko's stuff. As it got late, Kurenai eventually left to return home while Anko finished up. After double checking that she had everything she wanted Anko decided it was time to join her beloved.

The kunoichi exited her old place and began to walk in the direction of what would be her new home. As she walked she began to feel pain. It was a familiar pain. It was one that had really never left her completely since she awoke after her first battle with Kaizo Karyuudomi.

Anko clenched at her neck. It was getting more intense. It was much worse than usual. Could Orochimaru be near? No that was impossible. But someone was causing her body to react this way, someone powerful, someone nearby. She turned around.

A fierce kick was delivered at incredible speed in Anko's direction. She was caught off guard yet the special-jounin stilled pulled of a miraculous evasion maneuver, missing the attack by just seconds. She was amazed to see the ground split wide open under the impact of the kick.

Anko didn't have long to be amazed though, as before she could even look up and catch a glimpse of her opponent she found herself facing another attack from the rear, this time a high speed punch. It took every fiber of her will to avoid the blow.

Finally Anko caught a glimpse of her attacker. The woman standing before her was roughly her same age; she was tall, had a very shapely figure, and had mid-cut pale white hair. She was dressed in a simple brown robe that looked to have seen a lot of wear. Most peculiarly she wore dark bandages around both her eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Anko shouted fiercely.

"I'm just someone curious as to your power." The woman said aloofly, loosening her fists.

"And why is that?" Anko asked with dead seriousness.

"I just wan to confirm it. The strength you and Kurenai Yuhi possess." The mysterious assailant spoke in a somewhat disinterested way.

"What the hell are you talking about/?" Anko shouted brutally, now knowing it was personal.

"Just fight me, Anko." The strange woman said in a tone of familiarity.

"Alright. I don't know who you are or how you got into this village without permission, but if it's a fight you want I'll be happy to give it to you." Anko declared, putting on a strong front though she was honestly very worried about what was to unfold.

Anko's opponent charged forward with a new strike which proved just as hard to avoid despite the fact Anko saw it coming this time. Many subsequent attack followed and though she was remaining ahead Anko soon found herself becoming exhausted, her attacker however showed no signs of stopping.

As a new attack was launched, Anko found she was unable to completely avoid her opponent's fist as it came crashing into her stomach. Intense pain coursed through her at this pressure as she fell hard to the floor spitting out a small pool of blood on the nearby ground. Her attacker soon followed this up by delivering a kick to the side while Anko still lie motionless. She flew several feet until she crashed into a nearby wall and coughed up even more blood.

The pain from these injuries was incredible. Her insides felt like they had been smashed, she could tell there were fractures to many of her bones. Anko could only hope nothing was broken. This pain was intense, yet another pain Anko was feeling far exceeded it.

The small mark on her neck felt as if it was burning, as if it was desperate for release, as if it demanded it. For the first time Anko felt something inside herself, she could feel a great latent power welling up. She needed that power. If she could just open the window and free it then she could see Kurenai.

"Is that it? Are you really this weak?" The white haired woman said in a very disappointed fashion as she turned away from Anko's bruised, motionless frame.

A wicked smirk crept across Anko's face as she found her way to her feet. It was as if an enormous chakra had bubbled up inside her, filling her, soothing her injuries, giving her the strength she needed. The distortions of the curse mark were a small price to pay.

Anko's first attack was strong and it was true. Her fist found its target in the other woman's face and sent her to the floor hard. She struggled to get up only to be knocked further back by Anko's strength.

The mysterious woman smiled as she found her feet once more, she spoke showing excitement for the first time, "Now this is a strength I can appreciate."

Anko launched another punch. This time it wasn't a clear strike, her attacker evading and making a counter-attack. Soon both women were in full stride, rapidly and effortlessly dodging one another's incessant attacks.

Then in an instant it all stopped. The mysterious assailant came to a complete halt, turning away and walking a few steps in the opposite direction. In a steady, confident voice she said, "I think I have learned what I came here to learn."

The woman walked a few more steps before being pummeled flat to the ground by a hard fist to the face. She clenched the pained area as she struggled to regain her footing.

Anko laughed viciously as she tightened her fists. In a dark tone she asked, "You think I'm just going to let you run away after all that?"

The other gave a smile, turning away once more she replied, "You are very strong Anko Mitarashi, but you have only seen half of what I can do." She gave her own taunting laugh before adding, 'You should just count yourself lucky, I didn't come here to kill you today."

"This fight is not over!" Anko shouted angrily as she charged the woman once more, whis time her attack being evaded.

"You're quite right Anko, It's not over. I'm sure we'll meet again." The woman said cryptically as se continued to walk slowly in the opposite direction.

Anko snarled hatefully at the other as she moved farther from her. She was burning with desire to destroy this other woman; she wanted to make another attack. She reached for a kunai. As she grabbed the knife in hand she felt herself lose resolve. Anko was slowly beginning to regain her normal self.

Finding herself throwing words instead of the kunai, Anko shouted to her now distant opponent, "Tell me who you are!"

"I am called Masuyo Karyuudomi" The woman said indifferently with a smug laugh, and then in an instant she was gone

Anko felt a pain clinch her body as she fell to her knees. The distortions of the mark soon subsided and she was left with only questions.

A/N: Alright, that's the first chapter. Pretty much the first scenes were immediate follow up to the last fic and the last scene was set up for this new one. Anyways, I'm trying to keep the same sort of feel as the predecessor while making things hopefully more interesting. I also want to keep up the Kurenai X Anko content here (which looks like it will be more difficult since their already together) so expect some sexy fun I chapter two. I'm still undecided about how long to make this thing, but don't expect it to be longer than usual. Anyways tell me how you like, I appreciate reviews.


	2. Fulfilment of a Darkened heart

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers, great to see the response this fic is getting. Anyways, this chapter should just make things more interesting. Even if it doesn't it has sex, and that's always good. Especially since the lemon back in Enchantment was really pretty sub-par in my opinion (the whole thing is blocked into three giant paragraphs). This will hopefully be hotter. Here we go.

Disclaimer: Food is edible (and I don't own the right to Naruto).

Anko had a grim expression on her face as she opened the door to her lover's apartment. Kurenai was just inside; she sat on a small couch and wore nothing but some sexy lingerie and an anxious smile.

Noticing her love's entrance Kurenai got to her feet to greet Anko. Seeing the look on the other's face she spoke softly, "Anko you look troubled. Something happen?"

"N-no" Anko lied in an unsteady voice.

"You don't want to talk about it?' Kurenai asked taking a tone of concern.

"It's nothing…" Anko said drained of emotion.

Kurenai moved even closer, hoping the view of her barely clothed, sexy frame would ease Anko of whatever troubled her. Then she noticed something and decided it was time to be serious, "Anko why is there blood on your jacket?"

Anko looked down to see what Kurenai had. Her jacket was in fact stained with blood, likely some of the blood she had hacked up when Masuyo had hit her. Realizing avoiding the subject was not only unwise but now impossible Anko decided to speak reluctantly, "I was in a fight."

"Really? With who?" Kurenai asked in a warm voice.

"I don't know exactly. She wasn't from the village." Anko said in a serious voice.

"You didn't leave the village, did you?" Kurenai asked calmly.

"Of course not. She just attacked me on my way here." Anko replied in a snap making it clear she still was rather angry.

"So this woman was able to sneak past all of Konoha's defenses without being detected and attack you." Kurenai said sounding somewhat impressed.

"Yeah and she was tough. She was incredibly fast. And her strength was crazy, like on the same level as the Hokage." Anko said giving a light laugh as she recalled how badly she had been beaten the first half of the fight.

"Oh really?" Kurenai sounded even further amazed.

"And she was blind or some thing too. She had these bandages across her eyes. It was crazy." Anko said as she began to for the first time feel thankful for the curse seal she possessed.

"Interesting. Do you have any idea what she was after? Were you her target, or was it at random?" Kurenai asked, not loosing her cool.

"I have no idea what she wanted, but I was definitely her target." Anko said in a frustrated voice as she gave a snarl at the remembrance of Masuyo's every word to her. She added, "Well actually it wasn't just me, she mentioned you as well."

"The both of us? What on earth can that mean? Maybe she just doesn't like lesbians." Kurenai said lightly with a soft laugh.

Anko smiled as she gave her own brief laugh, then turning again to utter seriousness she said, "No, I don't think so. There was something else that was interesting about her."

"What would that be?" Kurenai gave another question.

"Her name, Masuyo Karyuudomi." Anko said at once watching the subtle look of shock wash over Kurenai's cool, collected persona.

"Karyuudomi… That is interesting." Kurenai said intently. She paused before continuing, "So you're saying that this woman who attacked you today is somehow related to that maniac Kaizo."

"I believe so." Anko sighed.

"So what sort of relation do you think it is?" Kurenai asked curiosity evident.

"She looked to be in her mid-twenties but I couldn't really tell." Anko replied while in thought.

"So then you would assume, given Kaizo's age, that she would be his sister or possibly his wife." Kurenai said deductively.

"Somehow I would have doubted that Kaizo Karyuudomi would have even had any family, and I seriously doubt the possibility that there'd be a woman wanting to marry someone like him." Anko said with a bitter laugh as she recalled the monster she fought with Kurenai in those deep woods.

"Yes, he was an opponent where I certainly wouldn't have expected his death to be the root of much want for revenge." Kurenai said callously.

Anko nodded and smiled as she looked at her beloved, for the first time she seemed to notice the enticing apparel the other was adorned with. She had survived that fight and was now able to be here with Kurenai. She was happy.

Kurenai gave her own smile as she noticed Anko was now giving hard stares at her well-curved body. Still, she was curious about that's night's events and decided to ask one last question. "So how'd you get away from the fight without much damage if your opponent was so good?"

Anko's expression went somber once more. She felt the familiar prickling at the back of her neck. Masuyo was one thing, but Kurenai didn't really need to know about her curse seal. In a low tone, she half-lied, "After we fought for a while she just decided she knew what she needed to know and left."

"I see. That certainly is strange." Kurenai said coolly. She gave an alluring smile as she then said, "But it's probably best if we don't let this whole thing get to us for now."

"But what do we do if she comes back?" Anko said nervously.

"When she comes back, we deal with it then. Right now we have more important thing to deal with." Kurenai said in a simple, yet sensual tone as she brought herself directly in front of Anko, taking the other woman's hands and placing them to her hips before going in for a soft kiss on her lover's lips.

Anko apparently wasn't completely done with her worries yet, but she was nevertheless incapable of resisting Kurenai's soft lips as she found herself escalating the kiss to the intense and passionate level as her tongue flickered about Kurenai's mouth.

After kissing Anko for awhile, an anxious Kurenai broke the kiss to say with deep sexy voice, "Let's go, dear. Let's see how much fun we can have in an actual bed this time."

Anko nodded as she followed Kurenai to her bedroom and then onto the bed where the kiss was continued right where it had left off. As they kissed Anko quickly made the move to unclasp and remove Kurenai's lacy bra and toss it to the ground so as to lovingly massage its soft contents.

Anko broke her contact with Kurenai's mouth and moved to give a soft kiss at her ear and then her neck before trailing kisses down all the way to her chest. She rolled her tongue around a quickly hardening pink nipple while she continued to rub and feel at both breasts with her hands.

Kurenai tilted her chest so that Anko's mouth now hovered above the other succulent breast. Anko opted to take this nipple into a hard full suck while she allowed her hand to slowly wander across Kurenai's stomach and finally inside the girl's panties.

Kurenai let out several cute moans while she felt Anko suck at her breast and rub at her sex. Soon Anko's suction lessened and she pulled her mouth from it's task in order to once more find Kurenai's lips. Kurenai's whole body was moving under the gentle touch of Anko's hand as they continued to kiss passionately.

Then Anko got to her feet. Swiftly she shed her garments until she was fully unclothed. She smiled as she crawled back on the bed, saying with a sexual tone as she removed Kurenai's last undergarment, "It's time for some fun, babe."

"Oh yeah. Lick me, sexy." Kurenai said in a seductive voice as she spread herself wide open.

"Someone's feeling dirty." Anko replied with a sensual laugh as she gazed intently at the beautiful pink organ, glistening with wetness before her.

"Well, we're finally free to be as loud as we want. We don't have to worry about people in nearby tents hearing us." Kurenai explained with a hot smile as she forced herself further into her lover's reach.

"In that case, feel free to scream as loud as you want as I eat your delicious little pussy till you cum." Anko said with a smile, proving she was perfectly willing to talk dirty if it was what Kurenai wanted.

Kurenai gave a wide smile but it was interrupted and replaced by a look of pleasure as she felt Anko's tongue hot against the sensitive fibers of her sex. Kurenai could feel the warmth of Anko's tongue on her clit, bringing her deeper and deeper into the grasp of pleasure. She felt the fluids pouring out of her to pool on Anko's tongue before it found its way inside her.

Kurenai was in total bliss as she felt Anko's tongue extend like a serpent's inside her warm wet core, rubbing her on the insides as it penetrated her, moving inside her rapidly as Anko moved a hand to Kurenai's chest and another to Kurenai's clit, both of which she began to vigorously rub.

The moans had become high, full and intense; Kurenai's breaths were short and hard and her whole body bucked and writhed under Anko's tongue. She had tightened her legs around Anko's head and put a hand through Anko's hair. She pushed Anko down as far into her as possible as she gave a near scream, her body finding itself the subject of an amazing orgasm.

Kurenai pulled Anko up on top of her, saying lovingly before deep kissing her, "You really are incredible."

Anko readjusted their positions so that their breasts touched at the nipples while they continued to passionately kiss. Kurenai forced them even further together as she pulled Anko into a hard loving embrace, resting her hands in a tight hold at the other's rear.

Soon Kurenai had rolled them collectively around so that she was now atop Anko on the bed. She pulled her hands from under as she removed her lips form Anko's, choosing to quickly move her attention to Anko's supple bust.

Kurenai delivered periodic sucking and licking at the hard pink nubs and the surrounding soft succulent flesh, admiring the low moans Anko was exuding as she did so. She made sure to spend roughly equal time on either breast before pulling back and after another brief kiss finding her way down between Anko's legs.

"Beautiful..." Kurenai said admiringly as she gazed upon the intricacies of Anko's damp sex which she held wide open with two fingers.

"Make me feel good, babe." Anko replied twitching softly as she felt Kurenai's hand and then her tongue upon her sensitive areas.

Anko felt her body begin to kick in reflex as Kurenai's tongue made its journey across the whole of her slit, traveling from her sensitive clit to deep inside her. Kurenai's licks were hot and were incessant. They were well focused; Kurenai like her had gotten better at this since their first time. She could feel the pleasure welling within her.

Kurenai stopped abruptly without a word. She bent forward for a particularly sloppy kiss, her mouth still quite wet with Anko's juices, before letting her legs entangle between her partner's. Anko's expression swiftly changed from one of disappointment to one of shear anticipation.

The women then found themselves positioned intertwined so that their sexes were upon one another. Anko made a movement in one direction and Kurenai in another and soon both girl's had found a groove on the other. Kurenai could feel as her hot, wet slit rubbed passionately against Anko's either girl pushing as hard and rough as they could to maximize the contact.

Kurenai was moaning in bliss and Anko was panting hard for breath, as their hips moved together in a definite rhythm. The feeling of soft, wet flesh upon soft wet flesh was incredible, and Anko could feel herself approaching her release with each new thrust.

The pleasure was so great that the pain Anko was still feeling in her neck was all but invisible. Their motions were becoming more heated and erratic; it was obvious both girls now were approaching climax. In the mixture of heated moans and desperate breaths things suddenly went to the next level as an electric wave split through either girl, both reaching an orgasm near-simultaneously.

Anko pulled herself up so as to collapse into Kurenai's arm. Drained from the vigorous activity, she said in between deep breaths, "That was definitely even more fun than the tent."

"Yeah, that definitely was incredible." Kurenai said in a soft, loving voice.

"It's you that's incredible, babe. I don't know what I'd do without your love." Anko said definitively.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't worry since you can have my love as long as you want." Kurenai said sweetly.

Anko smiled and kissed Kurenai deeply. Then their eyes connected in a deep gaze and Anko decided she needed to speak. Nervously she spoke, "There's something else I need to tell you…"

"Yes, what is it, love?" Kurenai said in a low sigh.

"When I fought today, my curse seal opened." Anko said in a vulnerable voice.

"I see." Kurenai said plainly as she closed her eyes and let a hand travel up to Anko's neck and the intricate mark.

Kurenai's touch made the mark burn with even more pain, though this wasn't the usual pain; it was somehow different, somehow less frightening. Anko said, feeling almost soothed as Kurenai rubbed her neck, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything before."

"So this means your seal is no longer inactive then. Whatever changes inside of you back then have somehow become partially permanent, and now your seal could open at any time." Kurenai said with a hint of melancholy in her voice.

"Yes. It's terrible…" Anko said somberly.

"I don't think it is. Your seal has already saved me once and if it's the reason you survived tonight I can only be happy you have it." Kurenai said in a short, simple tone.

"But still, it's-" Anko started only to find herself cut off by another kiss from Kurenai.

Kurenai stared deep into Anko's eyes, just breaking away from the kiss, she said, "I love you Anko, nothing's going to change that. Whatever happens, you have me."

Anko smiled faintly and nodded, softly in a whisper she replied, "I love you, Kurenai"

A/N: Well, isn't that the sweetest ending to a chapter 2 ever. A little different formula I can use here since, the girls are already together. Normally a lemon seem out of place this early but this fic demanded it. I think the sex was pretty good. Don't know if it was my best, but I definitely think it's better than my first Anko X Kurenai scene. As for the non-sex parts, it just sort of collects what happened in chapter one in a more clear way. Nothing of real event happens in this chapter, but it's important for the romantic angle of this fic. Anyways hope you liked it and expect another actionier chapter next week.


	3. Into Despair's Grasp

A/N: Alright, this is the third chapter. Don't have much to say up here. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Always try your hardest and you'll succeed (most likely… oh but I won't own Naruto no matter how hard I try).

It was early the next morning as Anko Mitarashi sat contently, enjoying her breakfast at the Ichiraku ramen stand. Seated alone next to her was Kakashi Hatake, someone known to be fairly knowledgeable about a wide variety of things. Anko decided it might be in her interest to ask this man a few things.

"Hey Kakashi, you know a lot about our enemies, about the high level criminal ninja out there?"Anko said abruptly as she finished off the last of her ramen.

Kakashi looked up. He gave an even expression before saying in a somewhat lazy tone, "Perhaps, it really depends on what you want to know."

Anko nodded before asking in a subdued voice, "Could you tell me everything you know about the guy from my last mission, Kaizo Karyuudomi."

"Oh? He was pretty well known. I would have figured that Kurenai would have had sufficient information on that one." The masked man said, his eyes showing suspicion.

"Yes but... I can't help but think I'm missing something..." Anko replied, fixated.

"In that case let me see if I can help." Kakashi let a slight smile form through his mask. He began conveying his knowledge, "Kaizo Karyuudomi was born 31 years ago in the Mist Village. He was a fairly unique case in his village for pursuing the path of a medical ninja, but his skills and knowledge were said to be incredible, rivaling that of our current Hokage."

"Apparently the man had much grander plans than practicing medicine, and one day it was discovered that he was performing certain experiments. Animals were sliced open, mutilated, and physically altered. Human infants and children, likely forcibly stolen from their parents, were locked in tubes, some alive some already dead, as he worked towards his diabolical ends. Even though his was a village no stranger to atrocity, they couldn't ignore the machinations of their celebrated medical prodigy and he was sentenced to execution." Kakashi continued in a tone of indifference, suitable for a high level ninja.

"He escaped from his holding cell by unleashing a fast-spreading lethal virus through the prison's corridors, effectively eliminating every official, guard, and prisoner present that day. From there he fled his homeland and apparently went north, eventually joining up with Orochimaru whom he believed would make a worthy partner in business." Kakashi came to a close in a cool manner.

"But do you know if, Karyuudomi... Do you know if he had any family?" Anko asked at once, still unsatisfied.

"Family? Hmm, His parents both died from an illness when he was very young, some say that's the very reason he became obsessed with medicine and disease. He was their only child, so he had no siblings... More distant relations would be harder to track." Kakashi answered contemplatively.

"And was he married?" Anko asked.

"No, at least not while he was in Kiri, the records of his time with Orochimaru are a lot hazier. But I seriously doubt that the internationally wanted, crazed sociopath is a high draw for most women." Kakashi smiled again as he answered the other.

"Thanks a lot, Kakashi. You've been a great help." Anko lied, knowing full well she was no closer to uncovering Masuyo's identity.

"So Anko, what's got someone like you so interested in a case you've already finished?" Kakashi asked, seeing through Anko perfectly.

"I was attacked last night by a woman who called herself Masuyo Karyuudomi." Anko said scorning the name.

"That is peculiar… I can't say I can help you." Kakashi said in apology, obviously unfamiliar with the name.

"That's cool. If she's really after revenge, she'll still be after us, and I'll just have to find out then." Anko gave a long sigh.

Kakashi gave a nod in agreement before Anko could ask a new and completely unrelated question, "So how's Asuma holding up with things?"

"I wouldn't say he's too happy." Kakashi said giving a short laugh.

"I'm sure he hates me now..." Anko gave her own somewhat pathetic laugh.

"Yeah, but he'll get over it." Kakashi said coolly.

"Yeah." Anko nodded.

---

Kurenai Yuhi took a sigh as she stared forward at the sight of her precious students training against the dull morning sky. Things had become complicated now, but Kurenai was still here, still able to enjoy peaceful moments like this.

A smile came to Kurenai's lips as her gaze rotated from student to student, Shino was concentrating intently while a large swarm of insects intricately flew around him, Kiba and Akamaru were running and jumping around and chasing each other, and Hinata was tirelessly assaulting a wood target with her palms.

As Kurenai walked between each of her students and observed them closely, she couldn't help but wonder if she at the moment should be training. Would her and Anko be able to make it through real danger a second time? Slowly she became lost in her troubled thoughts.

Roughly an hour later she returned to her conscious self, Hinata was standing before her a nervous look and a slight blush on her face, she asked in a very shaky voice, "Um, sensei… can I-I, can I ask you something."

Kurenai smiled at the girl, in a calming parental voice, she assured, "Hinata you know you can always ask me anything."

"I-is it, is it true, w-what, Kiba's been saying about you?" Hinata asked her question in an awkward tone, averting her eyes as she did.

"I don't know. What has Kiba said about me?" Kurenai said as her eyes searched out Kiba, who was still busily training with his dog.

Hinata blushed some more as she put her fingers together. She stuttered nervously, not wanting to say her words, "Um, you know, about you and, you and m-miss Mitarashi being…." Hinata trailed off to silence, too embarrassed to continue.

Kurenai smiled as she realized what was at the root of her student's behavior, she said in a sweet tone, "It's true. Me and Anko have fallen in love. Yesterday she moved in with me."

"Oh. T-that's…" Hinata started meekly, only to cut herself off to clear her throat loudly.

"I understand if you have to think differently of me from now on, Hinata. I know it's a different sort of situation but know that you all still mean just as much to me now as ever." Kurenai said in a cool, even tone.

"No, I think it's great, sensei." Hinata said all at once, showing surprising force.

"Oh do you now? And why would that be?" Kurenai said with a few placed laughs.

"You have someone who's dear to you and loves you now. I wish I had someone like that…" The shy girl said in a sad, distant way.

"You'll find someone, someday, Hinata. Love is sure to find someone like you. The best you can hope is to find someone right for you when you're still young." Kurenai concluded warmly, offering a smile. Pausing then giving a sigh she added, "Go ahead and tell the others that's enough training for today."

"Alright, sensei." Hinata said with a hopeful smile as she rushed off in the direction of Shino and Kiba.

The group dispersed from the training field so as to go its separate ways. Shino and Kiba moving into deeper forests to continue training themselves while Kurenai and Hinata began the walk back into the village.

The two kunoichi had only walked a short distance back toward their home when Kurenai felt a shrill presence at her back. She turned around to find, standing only a short distance behind her a woman she did not know.

This woman was dressed in tattered robes, and had mid-length pale white hair. She was quite tall and still fairly young; Kurenai couldn't help but think this woman was really quite alluring in her own way. Yet the dark, blood-red bandages she wore across her eyes, gave Kurenai no doubt as to who this woman was.

"Masuyo Karyuudomi..." Kurenai said with a smug smile as she took a couple steps toward the mysterious woman.

"Oh? So that Mitarashi woman has already warned you of me, has she?" Masuyo said in an oddly bored fashion.

"Tell me who you are! How are you related to Kaizo?" Kurenai asked raising her voice only slightly as she continued to face her opponent down with determination in her eyes.

"I see no reason to tell you that at the moment. All I want is to see your power." Masuyo said giving a slight laugh at the look in her target's eyes.

"What do you want from us?" Kurenai asked bitterly.

"Enough talk. Let's get this started." Masuyo said, choosing not to reply as she prepared her attack.

Anko had warned her beloved of Masuyo's speed and strength, but there was no way Kurenai could have been expected to grasp them from just words. She felt the most intense pain as Masuyo's foot connected with her stomach and sent her flying several feet into a large tree, all before she even knew what had happened.

After dislodging some blood, Kurenai looked up to see her young student standing between her and Masuyo, a palm raised, the Byakugan eye fully awake. Kurenai collected herself through her pain, and realizing she didn't want Hinata to die today she shouted, "No! Get away from here Hinata! Go into the village and tell Anko what's happened! She'll understand..."

"B-but, sensei, what about...?" Hinata started fumblingly, she was clearly scared and shaking.

"Don't worry, I'll survive this. Please, bring Anko here." Kurenai said forcefully as she got to her feet, the intensity of her pain made her wonder if she was really lying to the young girl.

"Yes sensei!' Hinata said compliantly as she swiftly raced away at top speeds toward the village.

"Alright now where were we?" Masuyo said with a twisted smile, making no effort to stop the younger girl as she fled.

This time Kurenai knew what to expect. Still, that didn't really help her. She was no match for Masuyo's speed and soon got caught on the end of another vicious strike. No, she needed a plan to get out of this one.

Recovering herself, Kurenai gave a series of handsigns. Suddenly she was vanishing slowly into the wind. Then out of nowhere, the genjutsu specialist launched a barrage of kunai in the direction of her opponents back. Masuyo wasn't so easily caught off guard; No sooner had the strange woman caught one of the kunai than she had deflected all the others and returned the final knife to its owner with a hard throw, stabbing Kurenai where she hid in the shadows with pinpoint accuracy.

Kurenai clinched at the now bloodied knife sticking out from her shoulder, forcefully removing it while making no cry at the pain. It was really a rather stupid plan on her part, Kurenai thought. Her opponent didn't rely on vision, so what use was an illusion supposed to be? Besides her genjutsu Kurenai didn't have too much. No, this was a hopeless battle.

Unfortunately Masuyo wasn't about to give her opponent the chance to run away. Kureenai struggled to keep up a defense as Masuyo unleashed a furious torrent of punches and kicks. Clearly outmatched in terms of strength, speed and stamina, a helpless Kurenai soon found herself flying to the ground once more on the end of Masuyo's foot.

Kurenai had no time to recover herself; Masuyo's attacks were now incessant. Kurenai's limp body was being kicked around where it lay. It was a struggle for Kurenai to stay conscious; she was bruised and beaten, and could only wonder what inside her was broken; she was reminded of that time not so long ago when Kaizo Karyuudomi had convinced her it was the end.

Then suddenly the attacks stopped. Confused, Kurenai gazed up with blurred vision, at what had changed and found herself delighted with what she saw.

Anko was kneeling at her side, holding her tight, looking into her eyes. Those eyes were so full of passion, and so full of strength. Anko's radiant beauty was well preserved through the distortions of the curse seal.

Kurenai smiled as her beloved savior left her side without a word; nearby Masuyo had struggled to pick herself up off the ground. The fight that ensued was beyond Kurenai's belief. Anko and Masuyo were squarely matched. It was a rain of furious kicks and punches as either woman struggled to find a clear blow.

It looked to be an even fight, yet Kurenai could tell this was not the case. Masuyo was loosing strength and was quickly being forced to the defensive while Anko was only just reaching her full swagger. A few seconds passed and Masuyo was once more reunited with the hard ground.

Just as Masuyo had done to Kurenai, Anko was now doing to Masuyo; the kicks were relentless, the enigmatic woman sent flying hard in all directions before she had time to recover herself.

The fight was as good as over. Though Kurenai was awash with spite rooting from her pain, she could only hope now that Anko would at least allow this woman to live, so that they could ascertain her identity. Slowly Anko raised a fist to deliver the final blow.

But to Kurenai's surprise there was no follow-through. She saw a faint shimmer against the sky and next thing she knew there was a single senbon sticking out from both Anko's and Masuyo's necks. Kurenai looked all around her for the source of the needles while Anko fell unconscious to the ground, her curse seal receding.

"While now, it seems Lord Orochimaru was smart after all, sending me after this failed experiment. It seems another of his experiments might not have turned out to be quite as big a failure as he had imagined." A man with cool confident voice said as he emerged from the shadows. It didn't take Kurenai long to recognize this man.

"You're Orochimaru's right hand. The traitor, Kabuto Yakushi." Kurenai said as she finally found her feet and ran in front of Anko's limp body, drawing a kunai to her hand as the bespectacled sound ninja drew closer.

"Do you honestly expect you can defeat me in your condition?" Kabuto said with a particularly cocky laugh.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Kurenai asked toughly, not answering the other's question though she was in clear realization that challenging this man would mean her death.

"Lord Orochimaru sent me to recover this pitiful creature that had runaway." Kabuto said signaling the unconscious figure of Masuyo. He then said in a diabolical fashion, "But now that I see that the seal on this other one has been evoked, I might as well take them both back with me."

"Anko won't ever listen to him again!" Kurenai said in a fierce shout.

"Oh, really? Once a seal is active my Lord has ways of bending its host to be his ally." Kabuto said with a malicious smile.

"I won't let you take her!" Kurenai continued to shout as she grasped her kunai with a shaking hand.

"As I said before, do you seriously think you can stop me?" Kabuto gave another slight evil laugh.

"Then take me with you too." Kurenai said dropping her knife, realizing she didn't want to die, and moreover she didn't want to be separated from Anko.

"And what use to I have for such a broken and worthless kunoichi?" Kabuto asked pointedly.

"Her curse seal, it, it won't activate without me close by." Kurenai said with a solemn smile.

"Oh, so it's like that then." Kabuto said with a dark laugh. He sighed his acquiescence, "Well, in that case I can't guarantee your safety… or your life."

Then with a flash of Kabuto's hand at her back everything went dark for Kurenai.

A/N: Hope no one minds me just cutting off right here. Yep, I think this chapter turned out fairly interesting. I still have resisted revealing really anything about my OC Masuyo I used Kabuto at the end, because I wanted to return to the whole sound ninja angle and didn't want to use Orochimaru himself. Kabuto's good for this story anyway since Kaizo was supposed to be a medical ninja and I believe he was even mentioned by Kaizo in the first story. The first scene was pretty redundant but I think this thing is getting good. Tell me what you all think.


	4. Souls of Depravity

A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter. This one contains material of a dark, violent, and sexual nature toward the end. It might not be suitable for everyone. Read at your own discretion.

Disclaimer: I am an interesting person (who doesn't own Naruto).

Kurenai awoke to find herself in near complete darkness. She was hanging from the ceiling by her arms which were tied together at the wrists by a strong metal chain. Her legs were chained to separate weights at the ground in order to prevent her from swinging around. She could still feel her pain, and it was only heightened by effects of gravity on her suspended body.

From what little light made her way, Kurenai soon found herself aware of her surroundings. She was locked in a small cell with large iron bars. From the rough, rocky nature of the walls she deduced this was inside some sort of cave.

When her eyes had fully adjusted to the darkness, Kurenai became aware that this cell was not hers alone. Huddled in the far corner of the cell was a mess of white hair and brown cloaks that Kurenai at once identified as Masuyo.

"Hey, you, Masuyo, do you know where we are?" Kurenai called out tremblingly to her fellow prisoner.

Masuyo karyuudomi raised her head to look at the woman imprisoned in chains. With a deep melancholy expression Masuyo said, "This is a small cave on in the far north of the Land of Fire. It was used by Kaizo during the invasion of Konoha as a launching ground for his battle-ready creations."

"Do you know why we are here?" Kurenai asked Masuyo, still feeling the pains this very woman had inflicted upon her.

"It's likely hard for Kabuto to transport all three of us at one time. This is most likely just a brief stop so that he can find a more efficient way of transporting us to the Sound Village." Masuyo explained somberly.

"So where's Anko?" Kurenai next asked, looking around the cell frantically in search of the woman she loved.

"He probably thought it would be better to imprison you separately. There's another cell this same size in this cave." Masuyo said with spite on her tongue.

"So why didn't he chain you up like this? Couldn't you break out of here if you wanted?" Kurenai questioned the other hopefully.

"No, that would be useless. There aren't any chains that could contain my strength. Luckily for them, Kaizo developed a special tranquilizer to subdue his more unruly or unstable experiments." Masuyo said in a mixture of bitterness and depression.

"A tranquilizer? If he has something like that why bother chaining me up like this? Does he just want to make me suffer as much as possible?" Kurenai continued with the questions, asking them with a pessimistic quality in her words.

"That tranquilizer, even in small doses would be lethal to a regular human. It's specifically for the ones like me. Right now I have absolutely no recognition of my own limbs even being there." Masuyo said, calmly, clearly having been through this frightening sensation many times before.

"So would you tell me about yourself? I mean who are you exactly?" Kurenai's tone dropped from her abrasive concern for her own well being to a strange curiosity to know more about this other.

"I am nothing but a pitiful creature created by a sad man in pursuit of a selfish goal which I failed in even reaching for him. I am a failure which has lost all purpose, and has simply been kept for years like a dog by people who would view me as less than one." Masuyo said in harsh bitter words that forced a sweeping wave of empathy over Kurenai's self.

"Why is it that you use his name, while the other experiments did not?" Kurenai asked somewhat afraid of what the answer might be.

"Simply because, I'm Kaizo Karyuudomi's flesh and blood daughter." Masuyo said in a pitiful fashion as if the very words caused her pain.

"But he was much too young to have been your father." Kurenai said nervously, as if she didn't want to argue the point.

"I have only been alive nine years. My body ages roughly three times as fast as those of humans." Masuyo admitted with what Kurenai perceived as self-loathing.

"What did he do to you?" Kurenai asked, simply aghast.

"Kaizo had grand aspirations. Such aspirations are not without cost though. Kaizo looked to Orochimaru for the resources he needed to perform his research, but he couldn't have expected to get what he wanted without cost. No, Orochimaru had his own aspirations..." Masuyo started miserably.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked hoping her new suspicions were off target.

"Orochimaru, more than anything else, desires power, he desires strength, speed, stamina all greater than a normal man. He wants a body that lives forever, one that is greater than any other." Masuyo said in spite.

"Then that means! You were-" Kurenai said horrified as she pieced it together as fact.

"He couldn't go about things as usual for this central project, for his gift to his new master. In normal cases Kaizo would use orphaned children he either found or made that way. But Kaizo Karyuudomi was a proud man, for this project, that simply wasn't enough. The body he was going to present to Orochimaru had to be of his own flesh." Kurenai was surprised at how readily Masuyo was capable of conveying such atrocious things.

"So Kaizo kidnapped a young girl from a peaceful nearby village. He degenerated her mind until she could no longer form any resistance. He went on to violate her repeatedly until he got the desired effect. The day I was born he killed and discarded the broken doll that was my mother as callously as he would any other tool that had served its purpose." Masuyo said evenly as if the terror of it all no longer had any real impact on her.

"That's terrible..." Kurenai said feeling such incredible levels of pity.

"Ha, yes. He performed innumerable experiments on me in my brief infancy. He altered my DNA so that I became something not altogether human. I obtained the powers you witnessed. The strength, the speed, everything. I've never had a day of training as an actual ninja yet when we fought I could have easily killed you, a full fledged jounin, at anytime I pleased." Masuyo explained.

"And was your accelerated aging a result of these experiments?" Kurenai asked, by now wishing she had a chance to kill Kaizo Karyuudomi a second time.

"Actually no. That was a separate experiment. It was very much intentional. Kaizo Karyuudomi was not a patient man, and Orochimaru is almost worse. Neither man was willing to wait the decades necessary for a child to grow and reach its prime. Kaizo engineered my body so that it would age at exactly three times the rate of a normal human. Then once it reached its prime, he had perfected a chemical that would have halted my aging all together." Masuyo explained at lengths, Kurenai began to wonder why this other woman was so eager to tell her everything.

"So why didn't he stop it?" Kurenai questioned intently.

"I failed at the most crucial experiment." Masuyo answered with a malevolent smile.

"What was that?" Kurenai asked focused on what the answer would be.

"That should be obvious. Orochimaru already has power and through his forbidden techniques he has found ways to prolong himself. But there's one thing he desires above all else..." Masuyo lead the other cryptically.

"The sharingan." Kurenai said somberly as she realized the answer.

"Kaizo's experiments had a history of becoming unstable, especially when he acquired them young. For me he desperately wanted to avoid that. He raised me for years like a normal parent would its child. He showed me kindness, he gave me presents, he taught me about the world, he protected me, he comforted me. All while he did his research on how to recreate that all impressive Uchiha blood trait." Masuyo for the first time seemed as if she was on the verge of tears as she said this bit.

"Thanks to Itachi Uchiha the sharingan had become an exceedingly rare commodity. It proved impossible to get a live sample. Kaizo was forced to do his research from books he had stolen. It was in my fifth year of life that he believed he had it in his ability to create from scratch a perfect sharingan" Masuyo continued with usual loathing.

"But he failed, right?" Kurenai said in disgust.

"Kaizo Karyuudomi was as I said a very proud man, so he would have claimed he had success. It did work initially, I was able to break down jutsu and perform them myself just by watching them once. It was then that Kaizo was kindest to me. He would praise me continually and it made me happy. Then one day only about a month after I acquired my sharingan, my eyes stopped working altogether." Masuyo voice once more seemed very shaky as if it was being broken up by tears.

"I don't know why it stopped working, and he certainly didn't either. For years he would try everything to restore my eyes, but it would all be in vain. What was clear was that the day that my eyes stopped working was the day that my very life shattered. Where there was once light I was now eternally lost in the dark; the man who had once acted unto me as a loving father now was nothing more than a cruel monster determined to make his most inexcusable failure suffer as much as possible." This time it was obvious to Kurenai that the other was in full tears as she spoke.

"I'm so sorry..." Kurenai said as tears of sympathy formed in her own eyes.

"Orochimaru was angry at his failure and withdrew his support of Kaizo's experiments. Kaizo now had to acquire his own resources and was still expected to serve Orochimaru loyally or else face death. Meanwhile Kaizo took out all his frustration on me." Masuyo had collected herself and resumed a more caustic voice in regards to her father.

"Then one day a couple weeks ago it all stopped. The relentless torture, the suffering, it came to an abrupt and complete end. I couldn't even comprehend it at first: the notion that Kaizo was dead. That man represented everything I knew in this world; with him gone, I felt like I had no more reason to exist." Masuyo spoke in a particularly morose manner.

"And that's why you went after us? You thought revenge might be your new purpose?" Kurenai proposed in earnest.

"I never wanted to avenge that man. I spent four years actively praying for an opportunity to kill him myself. I just wanted to know the strength of the ones who had made my life empty. So I escaped from my cell; it wasn't hard as the researchers assigned to watch over me were stupid and careless compared to Kaizo. I found your names from one of Orochimaru's spies and headed to your village." Masuyo continued to tell her story.

"I understand. Whether good or bad your father was everything you ever had. We took him from you and you just wanted to know how it was possible." Kurenai concluded with a somber expression.

"Please understand I have no contempt for you. Your injuries are only a result of the insatiable impatience and apathy that has been instilled in me through years of torture." Masuyo said with an apologetic air.

"I guessed as much..." Kurenai half-sighed, the hatred she had felt for this woman during their fight was now much eroded as she realized Masuyo had suffered far greater pains.

Silence echoed for a brief moment as both Anko and Masuyo entered deep thought. Then a faint clapping of hands came to their ears and finally a familiar voice, "My my, what an excellent story. I hadn't realized what a twisted genius my late colleague was."

"Kabuto! Where are you?! Release us at once!" Kurenai shouted, restlessly fighting at her chains as she did.

Kabuto Yakushi slowly walked up to the cell until he was just visible in the faint light. In a particularly sardonic fashion he spoke, "Come now, you can't actually expect me to just release you now, Kurenai."

"Where's Anko?!" Kurenai continued to shout.

"Oh do you want to see her? I'm pretty sure she wants to see you..." Kabuto laughed evilly as he gave a wave of his hand. Soon Anko was at his side in the faint light.

But this was no Anko Kurenai had seen before. Though she was still fully human in form, the marks of the curse seal now likely covered more of her flesh than not. Her face was distorted my malevolence and her eyes held the malice of a crazed lust ridden demon as they came to transfix themselves on Kurenai's bound frame.

"What did you do to her?!" Kurenai yelled, aghast.

"I'm sorry I just had to test it. My friend Kaizo left behind some interesting tools for us. The drug I've given her is supposed to amplify the effects of a curse seal has on one's mental state ten fold. If she'd normally go to any lengths to protect you, it's hard to say what she'll want to do to you right now." Kabuto said with a proud smirk.

"You bastard! How dare you do this to her!" Kurenai said with great indignation.

"Oh I'm not so bad, look, at least I'm reuniting you." Kabuto said with a laugh as he outstretched his hand toward the cell door. The door was flung open before he added, "Anyways, I have things I must accomplish, Please, take this time to enjoy yourselves."

As Kabuto walked away and out of Kurenai's sight, Anko slowly slinked toward her, eyes filled with want.

"Anko please, snap out of it! Don't do this!" Kurenai called out desperately as she continued to struggle against her constraints, tears had formed in her eyes.

Anko didn't listen. The woman so twisted by the machinations of evil simply drew a kunai, and delivered a hard slash in her lover's direction. Kurenai, having closed her eyes, believed for a moment she was dead before opening them to find that the front of her shirt had been split wide open. She watched as Anko swiped the knife at her countless more times, each time with precision, so as when she had finished all of Kurenai's clothes lay in shreds on the ground.

Kurenai felt as Anko's cold hand met the flesh of her breast, warm with her sweat. Soon Anko was groping her hard, coarsely squeezing, rubbing and pinching at the soft flesh of her chest causing Kurenai to writhe uncontrollably in a strange mixture of fear, pain and pleasure.

But there was no pleasure to Anko's next move; Kurenai could only watch helplessly as Anko's unoccupied hand, still clutching her kunai flashed by once more, leaving a long gash at the top of her stomach. Kurenai gave a scream and watched in horror as Anko's mouth met the wound, her tongue extending to trace and collect Kurenai's blood. The younger woman retraced her tongue repeatedly to collect more and more until she was satisfied.

Her lips stained the red of Kurenai's blood, Anko slowly moved to her knees. She held at the other's legs which fought their constraints relentlessly, forcing them open so as the detail of Kurenai's sex was a clear display. To the bound woman's horror, her lover once more raised the hand that held fast to the kunai drawing it closely to her wetting opening.

Much to Kurenai's relief however, Anko opted for a more direct and exceedingly less painful approach, her thirst apparently not satisfied on Kurenai's blood alone. Kurenai watched as Anko's tongue extended several lengths from her mouth to enter her sex, penetrating her fully. She drew her mouth close, and began to vivaciously ravage the whole of Kurenai's tender slit with her tongue and teeth.

Even at her most passionate, a normal Anko was never this fierce. Kurenai felt shame; she was suspended above the ground in a dark cave, her limbs bound, the numb feel of the still bleeding slash across her stomach spreading still, yet she could not deny the pleasure she was feeling as her beloved, though warped as she was by depraved evil lust, ravaged her.

Anko's tongue went into her as deep as it could possibly go, undulating back and forth and every possible direction at terrifying speeds. Kurenai was once more screaming, though this time it was definitely not from pain, but rather an inability to control her pleasure, saliva pooled out unrestrained from her wide and gaping mouth between the most heated of moans. It was with little further action that she erupted in the most intense of orgasms.

Anko slowly removed herself from the other, rising slowly to her feet once more. Kurenai, still drowned in pleasure, braced for more pain as Anko raised her kunai for another slash. The pain that befell the bound woman was no the sort she expected, as rather than a new cut to her body, she felt as she came crashing down to the hard cold floor, the chain she hung from by the arms severed.

Of course even though she was now on the floor, Kurenai's arms were still bound to one another by chains. She gave a soft cry at the pain, but was given little time to reflect on it before Anko bent over and grabbed Kurenai by the hair, raising her quickly and painfully to her level with a single hand. Anko's tongue forced its way between Kurenai's lips, as Anko began to kiss her with such passion, that Kurenai eyes, glazed over with tears, could only stare endlessly into the cold hungry eyes of Anko as she ravaged Kurenai's mouth with force and ferocity equal to that which she had shown Kurenai's sex.

Before Kurenai knew it the kiss had ended, and she had been thrown hard to the ground once more. She gave a short cry of pain before residing herself to whatever new fate Anko next had in store for her. Anko quickly removed enough of her clothing so that her sex was unobstructed and moved forward until she was hovering just above the other woman, who readily accepted what she knew to be her new task.

Her body still quivering with the pains vested upon it, Kurenai raised her head slowly between her lover's legs, and proceeded to passionately lick at the whole of the fluid-gushing pink slit. Out of fear of being subjected to further injury, and perhaps out of her own rapidly inflaming sexual appetite, Kurenai made sure to attack Kurenai's hot sexual core with every ounce of fire she could muster from within her weakened frame.

This apparently wasn't enough for the mentally twisted Anko as she let a sweep of her hand throw her kunai down upon the other woman, the small knife finding itself lodged deep in Kurenai's thigh. Kurenai was however not allowed to give any attention to her new wound as Anko held her roughly by the hair to her task, allowing her not even the opportunity to cry out at the pain.

At this, Kurenai worked to triple her efforts at pleasuring Anko, increasing the tempo, speed and fullness of her licks ot Anko's engorged clit by as much as was humanly possible. Perhaps upon seeing this and surmising that Kurenai could still be holding back, or perhaps simply out of pure malice Anko drew another Kunai from her jacket and threw it with a single motion into the other thigh.

No increase in passion occurred this time, in fact it was becoming hard for Kurenai to concentrate on her endeavor through the profound pain she was feeling in both her legs. Still, scared at the possibility of more she maintained her fervor, slowly bringing Anko to a particularly wet climax with her tongue.

Apparently this release was still not enough for the lust crazed woman as she drew Kurenai up painfully once more for another rough kiss then proceeded to toss her to the ground just as readily. She drew another kunai as she split Kurenai's legs with her foot. Then with as much power behind it as previously, Anko slashed forward with the knife.

This time Kurenai was ready, and with the great reflexes of a ninja of her skill managed to bring herself upright at just the right moment, forcing between her and the kunai the chain that bound her arms. She gave a faint smile as she watched the hard metal sever under Anko's great strength.

Anko angry at Kurenai's struggle to free herself from her bonds delivered a hard kick to the woman's side, causing her to fly backwards as far as the constraints on her legs would allow. Kurenai, now fed up with the suffering, got, with much effort, to her feet and in an act of indignation raised her hand, still raw at the wrist from the chains, and delivered a hard slap across her lover's distorted countenance. In an instant Anko's lifeless stare at once became tearful, and apologizing, the marks of her curse seal, while not completely recessing returned to their usual size and number.

"I… I-I, I… w-why? Kurenai, I didn't mean to… I couldn't control it. I didn't want to hurt you…" Anko said, obviously horrified of her actions.

"Well you have an interesting way of showing it." Kurenai said in a sharp, acrid tone as she through much pain pulled a kunai from either of her thighs.

"I'm terrible. To cause you this pain…" Anko said, sounding broken.

"Hmm, yeah, that was pretty terrible. I think I deserve an apology." Kurenai said in a forthright manner.

"I'm sorry, Kurenai. I'm sorry I did all these terrible things to you." Anko said, most eager to oblige her loves request.

"Oh, please. A little rough sex is nothing I can't handle. The only thing fucked with the damn thing was that you weren't your full self." Kurenai spoke in a harsh, disdainful voice as she used some of her well shredded clothes to tie her wounds.

"Uh, really?" Anko said with a quizzical expression and an unsteady laugh.

"Well actually, getting slashed and stabbed and thrown around like that kind of hurts." Kurenai said bitterly, though she was smiling and laughing, happy to see Anko was now in control of herself. Her smile widened further as she added, "But I can take it. I'm a tough girl."

"Well in that case, let's hurry up and get the hell out of here." Anko said with energy as she crouched down and broke Kurenai free of her remaining restraints. Anko then pulled off her jacket and draped it around Kurenai to cover her naked frame while she put back on all the clothes she had removed.

"We'll take her as well." Kurenai said directing attention in the direction of Masuyo who still sat huddled in the corner, unable to move at all.

"Yes." Anko said with a soft nod as she went over and lifted Masuyo over her shoulder. She gave a quick kick to the cell door and it opened. Anko and Kurenai fled with Masuyo form that cell, without looking back. They could only be optimistic about how far they would get before their captor would catch up with them.

A/N: Well this chapter was… intense. Masuyo's back story is likely the most twisted and wrong of any OC I've ever done before. I know it was long, but then again it had to be since I had kinda blown it up with all the mystery in the first three chapters. As for that… other scene, I really don't know what came over me. I guess I wanted to try something different here. I tried to make Anko not come off as just hurtful here, but rather depraved and animalistic, though it still was kinda… I don't know. It was different. Anyways, I'm sure you have some interesting things to tell me on this one, so please review.


	5. End of an Existence

A/N: Time for the conclusion. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Flying zebra broom! (I do not own Naruto)

It was the dark of night as Anko and Kurenai fled the cave that had been their prison to head in the direction of their village. Anko's curse seal still was fully active, and a helpless Masuyo Karyuudomi, body limp from a powerful neutralizing tranquilizer still hung over her shoulder. The two kunoichi were moving as fast as their legs would permit them.

This however apparently was not fast enough, as was noted by Masuyo, "He's closing in on us and he's not alone…"

"What?! But how?" Anko asked in frustration.

"More importantly who is he with? It isn't Orochimaru, is it?" Kurenai asked as coolly as the situation would permit.

"No, Orochimaru wouldn't some here. He lost interest in Kaizo and all of us some time ago. No this presence, it's someone like me…" Masuyo said showing what seemed to be fear.

Anko let out some curses as Kurenai took on a forlorn expression, they were running as fast as possible but their adversary it seemed was even faster. It was of little surprise to either woman than, when they found their path obstructed by the person of Kabuto Yakushi.

"Now now, ladies, you think you can just run away? That isn't very nice you know." Kabuto said with an amused grin as his former captives came to a halt.

"Kabuto! I won't forgive what you did!" Kurenai shouted angrily, as fierce and heated as you'd ever see her.

"Oh what? I didn't do anything to you Kurenai. Besides it seems my good friend's drug wasn't all it was made out to be. I'm rather disappointed really; your curse seal was supposed to rage out of control." Kabuto said in a quite caustic manner, obviously angered that such an escape could occur under his supposedly watchful eye.

"No one but me can control my power." Anko said with vehement anger before placing Masuyo to the ground.

"Oh, is that so? You say that even though it was my master who gave you that power. It is that very mark on your neck that keeps you even now bound to him." Kabuto said still offering a malign smirk.

"It may have been Orochimaru who gave me this mark, but it was Kurenai who validated it, it was Kurenai who unleashed its power. It was Kurenai who gave me purpose." Anko said offering a deep-rooted stare of hate at the Sound ninja as she prepared for any movement. At her lover's words Kurenai was filled with a sense of pride.

There was then silence, save for a quite twisted laugh offered by Kabuto. It was Masuyo who next spoke, in an insistent tone she demanded, "Where is she? Where is Nobuko?"

"Oh, so you can sense her? Even though those eyes of yours are failures, it seems your other senses are as sharp as ever." Kabuto said, expressing little surprise. He then turned toward the other direction and ordered, "Come, child."

Slowly a young girl emerged from the darkness. Unlike Masuyo and the other of Kaizo's experiments who had appeared more gruff and ragged this girl had more of an order about her. She wore a calm smile and looked to be about fifteen. She had long pale blue hair and was dressed in clean black robes. Her eyes seemed to glow a pale gray.

"Hello Masuyo. Have you been well?" The girl designated as Nobuko said courteously though malicious intent was obvious beneath her words.

"Nobuko Komatsuzaki…" Masuyo said with a sure acidity to her voice.

"I retrieved Nobuko as she would make it easier to transport you three. Of course now it seems I'm in even greater need of her power." Kabuto said with a slight laugh as he stepped behind the young girl.

"Aren't you going to fight us yourself, you coward?" Anko shot hatefully at the man.

"Eh, no, I think I'll just be an observer for this one. Of course if it comes down to it, don't think I'll let Nobuko lose." Kabuto said with usual mannerisms as he took yet another step back. Then with a soft smile and a forcibly warm tone he addressed his ally, "Now Nobuko, it looks like you get to avenge your beloved master."

"Do you really mean it?! Does that mean I can kill them?!" Nobuko's smile became full as she spoke with naïve hopefulness.

"Hmm, sure. It doesn't look like Anko's going to be able to be any use to us after all, and I know Lord Orochimaru would be angered at the thought of any of his own power being used against him. Go ahead, kill them both, and Masuyo too while you're at it." Kabuto said with malice.

"Thank you. I'm so happy. Not only do I get take revenge for the man I loved, but I get to dispose of that disgusting freak he always hated so much." Nobuko said quite contently.

"You're not killing anyone!' Anko shouted as she charged forward at full speed in the young girl's direction.

Nobuko quickly dodged and countered as if it was nothing, and though Anko blocked this initial strike, she found herself on the end of a brutal follow up which was so swift it seemed invisible to her. If it wasn't for the strength of her curse seal she would have keeled over in pain, but resolute she instead took a leap back and collected herself in a battle stance.

"Masuyo, What is this girl? She's stronger and quicker than you!" Anko shouted, surprised and infuriated.

"Kaizo Karyuudomi's most recent experiment, she was still in the final stages when he died. She had the same treatments done to her body as me, yet instead of starting as nothing, she was already a full fledged chunin, a rogue ninja of the Sand, when she was altered." Masuyo explained acridly.

"So what you're saying is that this girl had the same adjustments to her bodies strength speed and everything as you and on top of that she's a highly trained shinobi?!" Kurenai said in shock as she contemplated what this new opponent was truly capable of.

"Exactly. She was designed to be a perfect, loyal, and indestructible soldier." Masuyo had a hint of fear in her voice.

"Still. We defeated Kaizo! We can win this one too!" Anko shouted with fiery passion as she charged forth once more.

Nobuko had drawn two curved battle kunai and held one tight in either hand as she took a defensive pose in preparation for the incoming attack. She blocked Anko's strikes effortlessly with her knives and then delivered a combination strike, stabbing Anko twice, once through the right arm, and another time through the same shoulder.

Anko had little time to prepare before her opponent had moved to continue her assault, another flash of knife led ft a deep cut at her stomach, then there was just a blaze of motion and when it stopped, nearly every inch of Anko was colored either the black of her seal or the red of her blood.

Staggeringly, underdressed and still weak from her earlier torture Kurenai stepped forward in hopes of aiding her beloved. She drew her own kunai and launched it at Nobuko. It was caught without effort and returned with such accuracy and force, that had Kurenai not been able to manage a last second, impossible duck it would have found its way clean into her skull.

"Stay back Kurenai. You can't fight her." Anko yelled, paralyzed with fear at seeing Kurenai's life almost end right before her eyes. She struggled to her feet and shook of some of the blood from her cuts.

"Neither can you. Face it, our only chance to win this one is if we do this together. We have to think it through like we did with Kaizo." Kurenai responded forcefully, though she was obviously clearly shaken.

"My beloved Kaizo was a very wise man, but he wasn't very strong. Just being able to beat him doesn't mean anything in regards to me." Nobuko taunted in an oddly proper tone.

"She's right. Her power's on a whole different level, even from the monstrous version of Kaizo you fought that day." Masuyo warned earnestly.

"We still have to try. I have someone who needs me now." Anko said definitively as she seemed to recover her strength, her eyes now seemed to burn with a fire that was only intensified by her pain and struggle.

This time Nobuko charged forth at Anko, and this time it was Anko who managed a dodge, even if it was slight. Then with the smallest window she could imagine Anko unleashed a fierce combo of strikes, several punches, and then a barrage of shuriken followed finally by a fiery flame jutsu. Only about ten percent of the attacks found their target.

Nobuko didn't alter her peaceful expression as she removed the two shuriken that had lodged themselves in her body and examined the slightly burnt flesh along her left arm. She outright smiled as she made her counter, slashing out once more at her highest possible speed.

The slashes were hard and deep, cutting Anko to the bone, they were numerous and gave cause to copious levels of flying blood. When Nobuko stopped, she was satisfied that the deeply bloodied figure at her feet was very dead, turning instead to seek out her other opponent. When Kurenai was nowhere to be found, she turned back and was surprised to find that the dead Anko disappearing into the air as well.

Then from behind Nobuko Anko emerged alive, and in much better condition then her illusion had been, leaping forward with shear determination she thrust a kunai hard into Nobuko's back, causing the girl to cry out in pain before violently throwing Anko off.

"You think you can best me with such tricks? I won't let you get another chance." Nobuko seemed for once angry.

Nobuko was once more on the assault, opting for several power attacks rather than the quicker less precise attacks of before. These were easier dodged for Anko, but the few that made it through were the root of far greater pain than anything previous. Anko with enough speed and effort, coupled with Nobuko's strength waning in the face of the kunai lodged in her back became capable of eventually keeping up with the other and delivering her own counters.

"Where'd your friend go? She's trying to catch me in another illusion, isn't she? What are you planning?" It seemed the fight had finally turned as the collected Nobuko now seemed to be the one in fear.

"Ha! You'll just have to see! See if you can keep up that is!" Anko said playfully as she began to run around her opponent at top seeds.

Nobuko tried to follow Anko's movements with her eyes, but soon her motion became confused. It became quickly apparent that encircling her was not one but three Ankos. Laughing the trick off, Nobuko hurled her knives simultaneously at two of the images of her opponent watching intently as they both vanished into smoke. With a faint smile she charged the final image with a rough tackle.

As it hit the floor Nobuko found it too had vanished to nothing. She turned at once to find a fourth Anko leaping toward her as before with a kunai. Prepared this time she hit it hard with her fist only to find it had vanished like the others. She turned around once more to find this time she was once more surrounded by three visions of Anko.

Each Anko unleashed a torrent of shuriken that Nobuko forced herself to block expertly. She then unleashed her own barrage of the small blades to disperse of all three illusions. However this time her reflexes were slow, and she soon became aware of a strange presence wrapping itself around her legs. She twisted her neck to view Anko who stood before her laughing as the snake she had summoned twisted Nobuko hard into its constraint.

Then the head of the snake changed, revealing itself to be not a snake but really Kurenai, who immediately, after her arms had materialized from within the beast, allowed her kunai to find it's mark in Nobuko's back once more, stabbing the girl deep, countless times through the spine.

Satisfied as she felt Nobuko's body give out, Kurenai released her genjutsu, allowing the rest of her body to fully materialize. She was hard on breath as Anko rushed to catch her in her arms. Nobuko collapsed lifelessly to the floor.

"I thought you said you wouldn't allow this to happen." Anko said to Kabuto, herself short of breath after pulling off such a rigorous combined effort. Supporting Kurenai's weight soon put a strain on her weakened and injured body and she had soon fallen to her knees. Soon after Anko felt her curse seal recede.

"Oh, don't you see its not over?" Kabuto said as he pointed to the fallen Nobuko, still alive, and still struggling against the weight of her body.

"Even if she's not dead, you think she'll be able to last much longer?" Kurenai asked with high confidence, trying not to sound as broken as she felt.

Kabuto gave a vicious laugh before settling into a evil grin, he sad venomously, "Who said anything bout her lasting?"

"What do you-?" Anko began unsteadily.

"Nobuko, unleash the power inside of you!" Kabuto commanded forcefully.

On the floor Nobuko struggled to balance herself upright, in a deeply weakened voice she argued, "No one…. c-can command me…. except… m-master … No one but my… K-Kaizo."

"Orochimaru has always been your master! And I act on his authority! Now unleash it!' Kabuto was shouting in a craze.

"Alright... For master. So I can avenge master. I'll, I-I'll, I-I'll do it." Nobuko struggled to say as she crawled toward the still weak and huddled Anko and Kurenai. Soon she began glowing an ominous green.

"What's happening?" Kurenai questioned frantically as the eerily glowing girl drew nearer.

Masuyo struggled upright so as to project herself, she yelled to the two women, "Run away! Nobuko has been implanted with a self-destruction device. She was created to be unwaveringly loyal to her masters so as she could be commanded to sacrifice herself when most convenient."

"Oh shit. Kurenai, we have to run! Hurry!" Anko yelled hastily as she reclaimed her feet.

Kurenai got up after her, but as her chakra was for all purposes completely depleted at the moment she barely managed a step before returning to the ground. With the sad air of departure Kurenai said, "I don't think I can make it on my own. And you couldn't make it if you tried to carry me in your condition. Please, live on for me, my love."

"No. You know I can't do that." Anko said as she rushed back toward Kurenai and draped her over her less painful shoulder. She realized right away there was no way she would be able to move fast enough to escape.

"Kaizo…" Nobuko said dreamily before it happened. Energy poured out from inside her with a vicious explosion. The girl that had once contained the blast was incinerated in an instant and Kurenai and Anko were resigned to face the same fate. That was until, at just the right instant they were forcefully tossed aside by a great strength.

The women turned to see their savior vanish into the bright green blast. Masuyo Karyuudomi was smiling as her bandages unfurled into nothing, allowing her eyes, stained in full the color of blood, to form tears as they once more stared at the last image the girl had ever really seen. Frozen in her vision as she disappeared into nothing was the smiling face of a loving father, as he brought comfort to his precious daughter.

The blast cleared and Anko and Kurenai were left without words. They could only gaze forward at the lifeless area surrounding where Nobuko had just been, hoping that something at least remained, though there was clearly nothing.

"Why would she do that? Sacrifice herself for us?" Anko asked with a tear in her eye.

"She was a broken doll that had lost its owner. This way, her fragile life at least in the end had some meaning to someone." Kurenai said in a cool, somber way.

"But she didn't have to die." Anko said disdainfully. She broke her grief to turn instead to anger as she searched out the man from the Sound, "Kabuto! Where are you? Why go this far?"

"Eh, should you really be so emotional, Anko? As your lover here said, these girls really are just dolls, things to be used however my master wishes. It just happened that after Kaizo failed him and then betrayed him to act on his own, he lost interest in the whole set completely." Kabuto said wickedly.

"You monster! So you intended to eliminate both of them from the start…" Kurenai exclaimed with a sickened expression.

"Ha, maybe so." Kabuto smirked.

"Your going to pay for what you've done…" Anko started angrily as she got to her feet. The pain still made everything hard.

"Do you seriously expect you can win as you are now?" Kabuto asked mockingly. He smiled his evil smile before concluding with a smug and cocky tone, "As I see it you both are going to die right here by my hand."

"I beg to differ. You aren't killing anyone that is unless you believe you can take us all on." A familiar man's voice came to the ear and the rescue of the two injured women.

To their surprise soon countless familiar faces were between them and Kabuto. It was Kakashi who had been the one who spoke, and beside him was Asuma. Gathered in a group at his side were Kurenai's three chunin disciples, Hinata, Kiba and Shino.

"Hmmph. I suppose I have no choice but to withdraw for now. But don't expect to rest easy so long as you possess that power." Kabuto directed his final words to Anko before retreating in a puff of smoke.

"Are you alright sensei?" An obviously overwhelmingly relieved Hinata said as she approached Kurenai's side and smiled.

"I'll be okay Hinata. I'm sorry. Were you all worried." Kurenai said in a soft voice as she felt her own lips form a smile.

"I was so scared after what happened the other day; after telling Anko, when I caught up to where you all had been and no one was there anymore, It just really scared me. I had to find you ." Hinata's eyes teared up as she bent down to hug Kurenai.

"After Hinata told the Hokage what happened we all were sent after the two of you right away. It's honestly been a real tough one trackin' you and we didn't know what to expect when we found you." Kiba said, failing to constrain his own emotions.

"You two sure look like you've been through a lot." Asuma said with a deep sigh as he examined the women's injury ridden bodies, Kurenai still was naked save for Anko's coat and a few strategically placed shreds of what used to be her clothing.

"I'm just glad it's all over. Now here, help me up." Kurenai said; this last order was directed at Kakashi even though Asuma was closer. Kakashi obliged and lifted the woman onto his back. Anko made a reluctant, almost apologetic motion and the other jounin did the same for her.

"We survived another one. Now I can't wait to just get home." Anko said as the group began the walk toward their village. A jealous part of Asuma, remembering Anko's home was now with Kurenai, felt like dropping the woman, but he didn't.

A/N: That's the end. This fic was interesting. As my first sequel, I knew it would be different. For my original fics the real story is the romance, for sequels the couple has already been established and thus the focus is instead solely on the story and how it maybe progresses the couple. As such the main story of this fic was Masuyo's more so than it was Anko or Kurenai's.. Now as a chapter I think this turned out fairly good, I'm satisfied with the fight. The conclusion could have been better, but I think it works nicely. As a whole I think this fic could have been better, but it was still pretty good. I think it's an improvement over the original, Enchantment. Anyways, thanks for reading and expect more from me soon. I've pretty much decided to go with the sequel for Delusions of Bliss for my next thing, so expect that soon. See ya.


End file.
